criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KianisKoolFx/A Final Message to this Wiki
Hi there, I'm sure most of you know who i am but in case you don't my name's Kian Lynch and I Co-Run Pitchingace88 with Trevor. I used to be an avid member of this wiki and was even a discussions moderator on it but as time went by I not only lost interest in the game but in the fandom and wiki itself. Not saying anyone's to blame. However Jack recently made a post and it inspired me to make one final message to this wiki, in some way a warning. The game's fandom has been overrun by toxicity from all sides, including my own. I labeled a lot of my hate videos as "critical commentary" when I was way too aggressive in said video to call it that, and am somewhat ashamed of some of my previous actions. That being said, I do think the fandom has a whole has a lot of problems that were well addressed by jack and I'd personally like to give my take on a bit of it. Now I am 100% positive that the vast majority of the community's toxicity towards eachother and the main thing that separated a lot of this community was the various leaks that ensued nearing the end of MOTP to present. Leaks have always in their own ways been a problem but that's when the worst of it went down in my personal opinion. Now to anyone that knows me at all they know I hate game leaks with a burning passion. Always have, always will. But I get why a lot of people defend it and even engage in it. There are 2 main reasons why: 1. Certain people get an endorphin rush from new discoveries altogether, and sometimes the element of suspense is too much and they have to break out and find leaks for themselves. 2. Other people see it as a way of being special, knowing something that no one else knows (even though thanks to some people, now everyone has to know). As much as I hate game leaks, I am guilty of both of these exact details. However, I was able to contain it and, because I can act pretty well, people never really thought I was paying attention to leaks. In fact I didn't even stop paying attention to leaks until case 40 of THE CONSPIRACY, 40 cases after I said I'd stop playing the game in total. So I completely understand the need to know what happens the second you can get your hands on it. However, that doesn't make it ok. A 3rd reason that I didn't mention was that some people actually have the mindset that if they know something, everyone has to know. Which in this case is udder bullshit. NO ONE should know most of the stuff that's known, not the other way around. And some people legitimately see it as a way of protest, which obviously hasn't worked. Now I completely agree with some of these people that Pretty Simple is Pretty Simply guilty of not fixing this. Believe me, I tried literally everything to get the devs to do something about this, but they've refused to do anything (And in case Pretty SImple is reading this, do something to fix this, it's destroying your fandom). I agree that before anyone is to blame Pretty Simple is at fault for not fixing it, but that doesn't give people a right to blurt it out for other people's expieriences to be ruined. Which is where I get to my hopeful solution and final solution, as if people still refuse to listen then there's no hope for this community. Look, if you want to pay attention to leaks, then fine. I don't endorse it but I can't control you. However, all I ask is that you keep it to yourself. Take this from a content creator, who's had so many unneeded leaks in his comments he's had to sift through on 2 different channels, it was enough for me to quit and ALMOST enough for Trevor to quit as well, so keep that in mind. I understand that people want to feel special and make "predecitons", but not only can people see right through that it makes you look even worse, so if you avidly seek out leaks just do the community a favor and don't even talk about it until those details are revealed. I'm not saying "no one should make predictions", I'm saying don't make predictions if you ACTUALLY KNOW what's going to happen. You will save so many people a ton of stress and it makes this wiki's job a lot easier to do. Take case 12 for example: when people started out of nowhere "predicting" tony marconi would return after the fact he wasn't named ONCE anywhere beforehand and had no correlation to some random dead artist at the time, I actually almost snapped and deleted the verified discord becuase people were doing nothing but ruining the game for others. I've seen this community go through hell and back, and I've made some amazing friends throughout my time here, but some people have ruined this place for everyone. I'd be happy to actually return to the game and the fandom if some people are willing to make change and we can look at this through the right angle, but if not it was fun while it lasted. Thanks for reading, I know it was a lot and it was a wildcard from someone like me but I felt a lot of this needed to be properly addressed and I wish the best of luck to whatever this wiki ensues. Thank You. ~Kian Lynch Category:Blog posts